Momo Akanegakubo
}} |kanji = 茜ヶ久保 もも |romaji = Akanegakubo Momo |alias = |status = Alive |birthday = August 21stShokugeki no Soma volume 27 extras |age = 17 (Debut) 19-20 (Le Dessert) 27 (At the end) |gender = Female |blood type = B |height = 140 cm |family = |generation = 90th |occupation = High School Student |cuisine style = |food forte = Sweets |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (former) Elite Ten Council: 4th seat > 3rd seat (former) Central (former) |manga = Chapter 118 |anime = OVA 4 |voice actor = Rie KugimiyaFood Wars! Original Anime DVD Casts More Council of Ten Members }} is a 90th Generation Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus, and the former 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 2 Appearance Momo is a petite girl and is the shortest member of the Elite Ten Council, with her head stopping just below Satoshi Isshiki's chest.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, pages 8-9 She has short purple hair with fringed hime-styled bangs and part of her hair is tied up to resemble cat ears. She also has green eyes. She wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform and is always carrying around a large stuffed cat doll with a purple and pink color scheme named Bucchi (ブッチ).Shokugeki no Soma chapter 152, page 19 Bucchi's hands are often ripped off whenever she cooks as his hands serve as her oven mitts.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 153, page 7 Her normal cooking attire is a standard white chefs uniform with a chef cravat.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 5Shokugeki no Soma chapter 153, page 5 Personality Momo is stubborn and taciturn, usually refusing to interact with new people that she meets. According to Mea Yanai, it takes at least a month before Momo will acknowledge someone new, let alone make eye contact when talking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 155, pages 2-3 Momo seems to be antisocial, as she doesn't like talking to new people, or people she deems as low/unworthy. She also is seemingly competitive, especially whenever someone implies they want to challenge her. Like most of the Elite Ten members, she has cocky tendencies, hardly considering her underclassmen a threat to her, even using her past accomplishments as a means of establishing their inability to defeat her.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 151, page 16 She mainly displays this manner by assigning nicknames to her peers which masks her condescending demeanor underneath a trait deemed "cute".Shokugeki no Soma chapter 229, page 11 Whenever Momo becomes angry or annoyed, Bucchi reflects her feelings by displaying a cruciform popping veins on its face.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 153, page 6Shokugeki no Soma chapter 157, page 2 She is also scared of riding airplanes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 172, page 16 When referring to herself, she often speaks in third person in attempt to make herself sound cuter. History In her early childhood, whenever Momo went toy shopping with her mother, she had the odd habit of selecting toys that appeared unappealing. However, those toys would later become trendy items, which caught the eyes of her parents. As a result, similar to Erina Nakiri, Momo gained the reputation of a renowned consultant, providing designing advice to various companies on products such as books, toys, clothing, and sweets.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 245, page 14-16 Momo enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 90th Generation and would later attain the 4th seat of the Elite Ten Council by her third year. As a third year student, Momo completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events in her first year and all subsequent events afterwards. Before her debut, she alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Momo and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony, so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. Throughout the event, Momo did not say anything and decided to play with her cat doll, as she watched the event unfold.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, page 16 After the conclusion of the ceremony, Momo left the premise and prepare for the last fall event: The Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 13 & 18 After two weeks of preparation, Momo, alongside other Elite Ten members, appeared during the Moon Banquet Festival's opening ceremony, where she seen throwing her cat doll in the air.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 124, pages 14 & 16 On the first day, Momo was ranked first place on the Uptown Area, and continued this stride for the duration of the Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 126, pages 2 & 9-10Shokugeki no Soma chapter 128, page 11Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 2 After the conclusion of the Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri. Momo was one of the six Elite Ten members to vote in favor of AzamiShokugeki no Soma chapter 134, pages 15-17, and joined in his organization Central. Central Main article: Central Arc After Central was formed, she stated that she hates what Satoshi Isshiki did regarding the Shokugeki rules. She then prepares herself to have a Shokugeki with The Chocolate RS head, which she wins with ease.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 151-152 After her match, she stays on the arena for a while as she watched the Shokugeki match between Central's Rentarō Kusunoki and Cutting-Edge Cooking RS' Ryō Kurokiba unfolds.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 153-169 Promotion Exams & Régiment de Cuisine Main article: Promotion Exams Arc Momo, along with the rest of Central's members, was brought to Hōkkaido to deal with the last of the rebels. Due to her fear of flying, Momo had to be literally dragged onto the plane by fellow Elite Ten member, Sōmei.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 172, page 19 During the Third Stage of the Promotion Exam, Momo faced Ikumi Mito in a Shokugeki which she defeated easily, expelling her.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 191, page 20 Later on, Momo's group got a call from Eishi which he revealed to them that a Regimental Shokugeki, Momo considers this is a good idea as they can finally crush all the Rebels in one swoop.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 202, page 6 Momo appears in a meeting between Central and Rebel Alliance to talk about the Regimental Shokugeki, Momo's stuffed doll has been used by Sōmei as "convenient storage bag" which made her sob.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 204 Régiment de Cuisine At the specifically-built Regiment de Cuisine Arena, Momo and the seven other Elite Ten members appears as a the representative of Central facing the eight chefs representing the Rebels, Momo decided not to take part in the First and Second Bout and remain only on the sideline. As the Second Bout concluded, Eishi Tsukasa and Rindō Kobayashi decided to take a break, leaving her, Etsuya Eizan, and Sōmei Saitō (who's gonna fight again) to take on the Rebel Team. Momo got picked by Megumi Tadokoro as her opponent for the Third Bout.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 231, page 8-9 The next day, at the Totsuki Resorts: Hotel Yukigekka, First Floor Lobby, Momo arrived where she meet group of Rebels playing cards, she was approached by Sōma Yukihira who asked her about the whereabouts of the other two chefs for the Third Bout, where she answered casually. She later gave some rebels nicknames as she finds it cute, and tells to them why sweets is her passion. She then approached her opponent, Megumi, wishing her the best of luck.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 229, page 5-10 She later arrived at the arena, and along with Eizan and Sōmei begin their battle against the Rebels.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 229, page 11-15 The theme ingredient that Megumi draw from the lottery is apple, Momo then begin cooking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 230, page 7 Few minutes after the cooking began, Momo, her co-Elite Ten members, and her opponents visits the food area storage warehouse to look for their ingredients. Momo asked Eizan a favor to take specific stuffs for her because due to her size making some ingredients out of her reach, she also added that carrying Bucchi make her hands full, Eizan's response to get rid of her "stuffed toy" made her pissed, and threatens the current 7th Seat.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 232, page 4-7 Back in the arena few minutes after procuring ingredients, while in the midst of cooking, Momo poke fun at Eizan as the match didn't go down as he expected, annoying him. She later stared at the Rebel which got Sōma Yukihira curious, she then dissed them saying that there'll be only two Rebel left once they annihilated all three of them in this bout, Sōma counters it back by saying it can also happen to them if they annihilated all three of them, he also added they should stop underestimating them.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 231, page 7, 11-13 Later on, Momo and Sōmei take notice of the Rebel's amazing teamwork.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 232, page 7 As Eizan served his dish, Momo warned him if his antics affects her sweet, she'll destroy him. Eizan reassured her that it won't happen.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 235, page 2 After Eizan's defeat against Takumi, Momo has been interrupted by Urara Kawashima which is alarmed by Eizan's loss, Momo told her to quiet but Urara keep goind on until she smelled the aroma of the Third Seat's dish which somehow completely changed her personality. She later said that her dish is about to be finished and the judging will resume soon.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 237, page 17-19 Quickly arranging her dish, Momo finally served her creation which resembles a basket of roses, the Queen's Apple Tart. Its aroma alone is enough to overwhelm the judges, and tasting it made the judges fall head over heels. As the fragrance of her dish is revealed to be the damask rose, Momo revealed that it was her favorite flower. She also explained the sophisticated yet queenly method of her dish which she suits her liking for elegance. Momo also added that the basket she used is made of bread, hence, it's also edible. Her dish is wonderful enough to send the judges into fairy tale world.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 238 Up next is Megumi's turn to serve her dish, Dorayaki, despite its simplicity, it managed to captivate the judges which got Momo's attention.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 239 Few tasting later, the judges feels electricity surging them, this makes Momo wonder on what Megumin did to her dish, she also go towards the Dorayaki and analyze it. Despite Megumi's efforts, Momo still win the match, eliminating her opponent from the Regimental Shokugeki. After her victory, Momo left the arena acknowledging Megumi as the First Year managed to score point one from her.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 239 Fourth Round As the Third Bout concluded, the Elite Ten returned to their waiting rooms and wait for the Fourth Bout. Momo found herself not in the mood and stressed out and she doesn't understand why, she later returned to Arena to participate in the Fourth Bout where she feels more violent than usual; she faces Erina Nakiri of the Rebels who said that she'll make her understand on why she's angry.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 244 With the very intention to defeat Erina, Momo started cooking with intense hostility. Quick and aggressive, the judges and the audience took notice of her profound attitude in the kitchen. As she finished her cooking, Momo served her enormous dish, the Japanese Roll Cake Castle, her dish is sweet enough for Histoire to almost lose his consciousness. Extremely overwhelmed, the judges considers her dish as a perfect castle of flavor.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 245 After serving her dish, Momo shared her cake to the audience that it turned into meet-and-greet session. While Erina is in the middle of cooking, Momo sarcastically cheer on her, at the same time, Momo is questioning on what Erina mean when she said that she will teach her something. As Erina served her dish and impressed the judges, Momo has been challenged by Erina to taste her cooking before they cast their votes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 246 Before tasting it, Momo criticized her dish, she admitted it was cute but her method ruins her dish, earning only a 95% instead of full 100%. She then proceed to taste the dish and got speechless for its sheer deliciousness. Losing her coolness, Erina explain on why she got annoyed at the last match causing Momo to break down, criticizing Erina herself. And even though she doesn't want admit it, she ends up acknowledging Erina's dish. With the verdict revealed, Momo lost the match, eliminating her for the remainder of the Regimental Shokugeki.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 247 After the match, Momo stays on the arena and watch the match between Eishi Tsukasa and Satoshi Isshiki where she believes that Eishi will win easily.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 248, page 3 At the Final Bout, Momo and the rest of the defeated Elite Ten members watch the match between Eishi Tsukasa and Rindō Kobayashi against Sōma Yukihira and Erina Nakiri, she's chitchatting with Eizan who's asking her how long is the effect of her syrup to Urara's personality, Momo simply doesn't care, and she added that it was way cuter anyway.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 253, page 17 Later on in the match, Momo is stunned by Erina's main dish and somehow, became anticipated.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 261, page 7 And after Azami tasted Erina's offerings, his Blessing pulse activated and Momo is one of the few people got affected by it, she used her stuffed toy to cover herself up.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 262, page 2 After the Central's defeat, Momo and other stand silently, she also took notice of Urara who finally reverted back to her former personality.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 263, page 7-8 When spring arrives, Momo graduated along wither her fellow third-year Elite Ten colleagues, she then open a restaurant after graduating.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 264, page 16 Cooking Style Confectionery - Momo specializes in confectionery, particularly in creating western sweets and cakes. She is the school's top pâtissiere and despite her specialty laying in sweets, her skill allowed her to be the 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 135, page 8 Dishes * Autumn Leaf Viewing Entremet - Momo's dish for the Autumn Leaf Viewing event for the first-years. A red compacted entremet garnished with leaning piles of caramel shard, a maple leaf and matcha green tea. The entremet is layered with a cheese mousse, apple, blue cheese and a sponge cake made with crushed walnuts. As one would expect, this sweet evokes strong impressions of autumn through the use of seasonal ingredients. Fitting to its original purpose, this dish demonstrates the degree of skill that not only Momo possesses, but also that of the Elite Ten Council. * Chocolate Covered Checkerboard Cake - Momo's dish for her shokugeki against Chocolate RS during the Survivors' purge. A chocolate cake covered in ganache and stylized with a chocolate rose. Each slice of cake has the appearance of a checkerboard on its cross-section, hence the name. The elaborate preparation of this dessert easily defeated the head of the Chocolate RS. *[[Queen's Apple Tart|'Queen's Apple Tart']] - Momo's dish for her match against Megumi Tadokoro during the 3rd Card of the 3rd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. A series of apple tarts shaped like actual roses and carried in a basket, Momo delivers the aroma of the damask rose from the rose syrup, creating a blissfully sweet dish that who ever eats it will transform into the denizen of the land of fairytale dreams. In fact, the basket she carries her apple tarts in is made of bread and completely edible as well. *[[Japanese Roll Cake Castle|'Japanese Roll Cake Castle']]' '- Momo's dish for her match against Erina Nakiri during the 1st Card of the 4th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. A series of sponge roll cakes made with muscovado sugar and multiple food colorings made of strawberry purée, matcha powder, cocoa powder and black sesame paste. The garnishes include amezaiku (which is a type of pulled candy) and two types of berries which are strawberries and blueberries. With all these flavors combined it like an unavoidable barrage of cuteness. Momo was able to produce patterns on each roll and assemble them into a giant castle within a time limit, which not only demonstrates cute aesthetics, but also an extreme speed and dexterity. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' (formerly) - Momo is the former 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Misc. Cooking Duels Trivia *''Akanegakubo'' (茜ヶ久保) contains the kanji for "madder" (茜 Akane), "long time" (久 Ku), and "protect" (保 Bo). Momo is a common female name but it can also mean "peach" if written in kanji (桃). References Navigation es:Momo Akanegakubo zh:莤久保桃 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Central Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Chef Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni